<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blathering soulmates by Raythefanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851531">Blathering soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic'>Raythefanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, drake and fenton i adore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au drabble for doglover3141 </p><p>a quick one shot focusing on Drake pov when facing the fact his soulmate is also his rival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blathering soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Blathering Blatherskite!" </p><p>Fenton yelled out, causing the Gizmoduck suit to activate in the middle of the Starducks he had made a stop in. Soon flying off and through the roof of the building. The sight captured the eyes of the bystanders outside the store. The barista on shit inside  though felt more annoyed than anything. </p><p>That suit starting up had knocked over cups of coffee, sugar and more all over him and now he had a hole in the roof to deal with as well. As if all of that wasn’t enough already, the fact the same barista who just saw that duck become Gizmo in front of his very eyes and a trace of that ever telling red string showing as he flew through the roof made everything worse for Drake. </p><p>Drake often thought about that day especially after he became a hero himself. Running into Gizmoduck happened a lot to Drake’s dismay and that string went from faint to all he could see when that stupid tin can came around. Drake just sighed heavily as he stood in the alleyway following up on a lead on a string of robberies happening in the area. Playing with the brim of his hat as he thought to himself, slightly annoyed when seeing the red string appear. He looked up to the sky and could see the duck on his mind lower himself down the alley thanks to the small propeller on his helmet. </p><p>“Hey, there wingsy!” Gizmoduck said once landing in his ever friendly tone. “Guess you found out about all those robberies going on around here too uh?"</p><p>"Of course I did, can't hide anything from a great detective like me." </p><p>Gizmo let Darkwing sing his own praises while he looked over to the shops. Drake slightly letting what he said drop as he couldn't help but stare at Gizmo, part of him couldn't quite believe that under the suit was Fenton. That blathering geek was the hero of Duckberg somehow. And was rushing out of the alley suddenly. Wait he was rushing out of the alley?</p><p>Drake took notice of the alarm from the jewelry store and quickly got moving. Drake wasn't going to let Gizmoduck take all the credit. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Drakes's ego was often a problem at times but it really got in the way tonight. Drake thought to himself as he watched Fenton get ripped out his suit and tossed into the holding cell with him Drake quick to look him over, he seemed okay at least Drake then glared at the crooks who got lucky as they looked over the Gizmoduck suit talking about how they could make a buck off the armor if anything. Fenton started to stir a bit as he regained consciousness taking a moment to look around narrowing his eyes when they fell on Darkwing duck.</p><p>“Of course we're in this mess, couldn’t just listen to me could you Drake?” Fenton said, letting his anger and annoyance all out with that question. </p><p>“W what drake what makes you think, I am Darkwing Duck.” Drake started to spurt out wanting to cover up well trying to figure out how he knew</p><p>“You know this string works both way right? Was easy to pin down when seeing McQuack’s friend and Darkwing Duck were both connected to my end” Fenton sat himself up as he looked around trying to figure a way out already. </p><p>“Oh right” Drake forget about that detail when it came to that pesky red string. </p><p>“Why couldn’t you just listen for once, we could have made things work out between us and be a good team but you never seem to want to work with me.” </p><p>Drake just turned away from the Duck he didn’t want to admit anything to him, he was already kicking himself he always messed up when around Fenton. The blasted ego always in the way always causing him so much trouble why did he have to jump out like that if he had stayed back and let Gizmo approach first like he told Drake. Oh but no Drake just couldn’t let that slide he had to be the one to show up first tossing his smoke bomb for his big entrance. </p><p>“Hey you alright?” Fenton’s voice cut through Drake's thoughts suddenly.</p><p>Drake sighed and pulled his hat off, he wasn’t feeling very worthy of the image of his hero right now. </p><p>“My stupid ego could fill the universe.” Drake blurted out as he tossed the hat off to the side.”If, if I had just listened we wouldn’t be here I know but I just” Drake wasn’t really sure what he was saying any more just letting it all out naturally “I lose my head when you're around. I can’t focus and get tunnel vision at the same time I want to be a hero I want to help people. I want to prove I can be just as good.” Drake sighed as he ran a hand down his face.</p><p>Peaking between his fingers he saw Fenton holding out his hat to him, smiling down with a look that Drake knew too well. </p><p>“Well we still can fix things right? Heros don’t give in that easily.”</p><p>“No they get back up.” Drake answered back and took his hat standing up as he put it on. </p><p>“Alright now we need a plan to get out of here.”</p><p>Drake looked around a moment smiling when his eyes landed on the suit “So it’s voice-activated right?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah?” Fenton said, following Drake’s gaze to the suit “wait in here? This boat is bearly stable as is if I did that the reaction could.” Fenton stopped when seeing the look on Darkwings face.</p><p>“Well then let's get a little dangerous bucket head.” </p><p>“You can’t be serious there are so many variables on what could happen! This isn’t a good idea at all.” </p><p>Drakwing placed his hand on Fenton's shoulder and gave him a smile that seemed to make those worries disappear in a flash.</p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Drake said with his usual cocky tone seeming on purpose as he was egging on his rival a bit.</p><p>“Oh you protect me uh yeah not likely. Fine let's do this.” Fenton said like it was a dare then turned his attention to the suit “Blathering blatherskites!”</p><p>The boat had sunk, but luckily the stolen goods were close enough to shore to be retrieved from. The robbers were busted and being dragged off into police cars Gizmoduk and Darkwing Duck stood off to the side watching the cops drive off. </p><p>“Well I’m a bit surprised that ended up working wingsy” Gizmoduck said smiling down to the mask Mallard.</p><p>“Sometimes you just have to take a risk.” He boasted then Looked up to Gizmo letting his act drop a moment “And I mean thanks for having my back and all you know.” </p><p>“Yeah we really make a good team uh?” Gizmo said as he held his hand out</p><p>Drake smiled and took hold of it as they shook on that, that little red string becoming eve more visible and vibrate in color. Drake quick to pull away from his hand as he let out an awkward chuckle trying to cover for his flustered actions.</p><p>“Heh right partners.”  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>